The Slayer and The Vampire
by Unleashed From Within
Summary: What does John a vampire slayer and David a vampire have in common a lot more than you think. This is a complete AUSlash fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What does John a vampire slayer and David a vampire have in common a lot more than you think. This is a complete AU fanfic.

**Characters: **John Cena,David Batista, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Star Fina(OC) and WWE more superstars.

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 1

"I can't believe we're doing this John." Trish Stratus laughed as she and her best friend John Cena ran out of the Spotsylvania College café on the University of Spotsylvania campus.

"Hey I told Randy if he didn't hurry up we was leaving him." John laughed running out behind Trish with his and Trish backpacks on his back.

"I know but he was only gone for like a minute." Trish said slowing her pace down to a walk.

"And that was too long." John also slowing his pace down to a walk.

"Hey guy wait up." John and Trish spun around to see their friend Randy Orton running after them. "Hey I was only gone for like a minute." Randy said catching up to them.

"That was too long." Trish and John said in unison laughing.

"Real funny guys." Randy said laughing too.

John, Trish and Randy have been friends since the tenth grade. Besides John's watcher Star, Trish and Randy are the only two that knows his a vampire slayer.

"Come on you two." John said grabbing on to Randy and Trish arm, "Let's go."

"Go where?" Randy asked

"I'm taking you two home."

"What it only ten minutes after midnight." Trish said looking at her watch as she let John drag her and Randy in the direction of John's car. "Hey wait why do just me and Randy gotta go home. What are you about to do?"

"I have to go see Star tonight. There's some new and stronger vamps in town. So me and Star is going to find out who they are and where they're hiding out."

"Me and Trish can help. We help you tons of times. We can help now." Randy said.

"Yeah John come on take us with you."

"No you two are not going."

"Please." Trish stop in her tracks and turned to face John making him stop too, "Please." Trish said again but this time sticking out her bottom lip.

"Do not give me that look Stratus. Randy tell her to stop." John looked over at Randy he had that same look on his face as Trish, "Fine you two can come, but if you get killed it your own fault. Got it?"

"Got it." Trish and Randy said in unison with huge smiles on their faces.

"Come on don't wanna keep Star waiting." John said rubbing his hand over his freshly cut hair and walking to his car. He climbed into the drivers side, Trish climbed into the passenger side and Randy climbed into the back.

As John was driving to Star's house he remembered the first time he met Star and when he found out he was a slayer.

_Six years ago_

_Fifteen year old John sat in the park after a long and boring day at school watching his dog Lake, a 2 year old golden retriever run around the empty park. _

_The neighborhood he stays in is a good and quiet neighborhood but sometimes a little too quiet for him. He never really saw that many people outside. But when he did they were mostly older or younger than him. So there wasn't anyone around there that he could hang out with. _

_Him and his mom move here to Spotsylvania, Virginia from West Newbury, Massachusetts only 5 months ago. They only move there because John's father was killed in a car accident a year ago and staying in Spotsylvania with all the memories of his dad still there made it hard for John and his mother to move. John missed his father a lot. His father was like his best friend. They would go to football and basketball games together. They would just hand out and have fun._

"_Nice dog." a female voice said. _

_John was scared out of his thoughts, "Huh." He said standing up to face her. She was a white female she looked to be in her late 20's. She was about 5'8 with a slim figure. She had shoulder length curly red hair and green eyes. _

"_Sorry didn't mean to scare you." She laughed, "I'm new to the neighborhood and I saw you over here sitting alone I thought I come over and say hi or rather nice dog." She smile._

"_Um... you didn't scare me. You just caught me off guard." John laughed still a little spooked by her. He didn't hear her walk up behind him._

"_Oh by the way my name is Star." She held out her hand for John to shake. John accepted her hand shake. "So do you have a name?"_

"_Sorry my name is John."_

"_It's nice to meet you John."_

_They stood in silence watching Lake run around the park chasing after a squirrel._

"_What house did you move in?" John ask looking over at Star._

"_That one over there." Star said pointing to a light blue two story house. With a white fence lining the house._

"_Nice."_

"_Thanks. What house do you live in?" Star asked looking around._

"_I live about two blocks away from here so you won't be able to see it from here."_

"_Oh."_

_They stood in silence again. John looked down at his watch. It flashed 6:30pm, "Wow I didn't know how late it was. I got to be getting home. Come on Lake."_

_Star stood there and watched John put Lake back on his leash._

"_It was nice meeting you Star."_

"_You to John." she smile at him._

"_Come on Lake."_

"_Bye John, bye Lake." Star watched John leave the park knowing he is the one she's there for._

_Two hours after John arrived home he was laying on the couch in the living room with Lake watching tv. He knew his mom was working late again and wouldn't be home until after midnight. Since they moved here she been working non-stop._

_John knew the real reason why she was always at work. He knew that she hated coming home to see him. He looked a lot like his father. For him to over hear his mom telling his aunt that over the phone was like a kick in the face. He never told his mom that his over heard her saying that. So when she's at home he mostly stays in his room. He doesn't want to bring her any more pain._

_As John was drifting off to sleep he heard a knock at the door. He looked over at the clock hanging on the wall it was 9:15pm. "Who could be at the door this late." John got off the couch and walked to the window. He looked out the widow and saw Star. Against his better judgment he walked to the door and opened it._

"_Star what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm sorry to bother you John but I really need to talk you."_

"_About what?"_

"_I should of told you earlier."_

"_Told me what?" John was starting to wish he didn't open the door._

"_Can I come in? What I need to talk to you about everyone don't need to hear."_

"_Star you seem like a cool person but I don't know you or trust you enough to let you in."_

"_John I promise I won't hurt you" Star said holding up her hands._

"_Okay come in." John step back to let Star in the house._

"_Thank you."_

"_You got five minutes." John closed the door and showed Star into the living room where Lake was sitting and waiting for John to return._

"_Hello Lake." Star walked over to him a patted him on the head._

"_Star what did you want to talk... Hey wait I never told you what house I stayed in. How did you know where I live?"_

_Star walked over to the couch and sat down, "I know where you live because I've been watch you for the pass three months."_

"_What? Why?" John asked now really regretting opening the door._

"_Please sit down John and I'll explain everything."John looked at her weary before sitting on the couch."John do you believe in vampires?"_

"_What? That's not telling me why you have been watching me."_

"_In due time you will know why I've been watching you. Please just answer the question. Do you believe in vampires?"_

"_Yeah I guess I do."_

"_Have you ever heard of a vampire slayer?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you know what they do?"_

"_Yeah I guess. They kill vamps and other demon."_

"_Your right John. A slayer is born to kill demons. They have super human strength. They protect the innocent. When one slayer dies the next person in line to be a slayer is found and told. A slayer is always a female... well until now."_

"_So what you gonna tell me I'm the first male slayer." John said laughing_

"_John Cena you are the first male vampire slayer and I am your watcher." Star said showing no signs of laughter which made John stop laughing._

"_What. Your joking right?"_

"_No John you are the new vampire slayer."_

"_But you said vampire slayers are always girls. If you haven't notice I'm a boy."_

"_John I know. I was shocked as well as the other watcher were when we found out the next slayer is a male."_

"_Look I can't do this. You got the wrong guy. I am not or will ever be a slayer." John said standing up and walking over to the window. _

"_Listen to me John you are the right guy. You were born to be a vampire slayer. To help and protect the innocent. To save the world from demons."_

"_No I'm not. I'm a 15 year old high school students. My father is dead. My mother hates me. I have only two friends in this small hell hole of a city. And on top of all that I think I'm a little gay. So I am not fit to be a slayer or save the world."_

_Star walked over to the window to stand next by John. She placed her hand on his shoulders. "I can't do anything about your father being dead. I might can help you with your mother hating you if that's true. Your looking at a person that only had one friend when she was growing up. As far as the gay thing goes you have to work that out yourself. But helping you become the biggest, baddest and best vampire slayer that any demon has ever come up against I know I can do that."_

_John look over at Star, "Okay so you going to help me become a slayer?"_

"_No your already a slayer I'm just gonna help become a better slayer." Star smiled trying to make John feel better. "John you can do this I believe in you. I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise."_

"_Please don't promise me anything. Promises always seem to break when I'm part of them." John said looking away._

_Star saw a glimpse of sadness in John's eyes "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean whenever anyone promise me anything they always break them. So don't promise me anything." John turn around and walked back to the couch and sat down._

"_Okay I won't." Star said with a smile. She didn't want to question him farther about his issues with promise right now, but one day she'll find out._

"_My mom is going to flip when I tell her I'm a slayer." John said with a small smile._

"_John you can't tell anyone that you're a slayer."_

"_What? Why not?"_

"_Because you don't want to put your family or friends in trouble. If a demon finds out that your family knows you're a slayer. The demon will be after your family to find out your weakness. So never let anyone know. Okay?"_

"_Okay I won't." John said sitting back on the couch, "So that's it I'm a slayer?"_

"_Yeah you're a slayer."_

"_And you're my watcher?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_This is going to be so cool." John and Star both laughed._

John turn the car on the street that Stars house was on. As he was getting close to Stars house he saw ten vampires standing in the street in front of Star's house fighting one guy.

"Hey look at all that vamps." Trish said turning the radio off.

"Look there's a guy fighting them." Randy said leaning closer to the front. "Dude look at the size of the sword that vamp got."

"I see it Randy." John said slowing the car to a stop. "Stay here."

John jumped out the car just in time to see the vampire with the sword plunge it into the guy's stomach John watched as the guy fell to that ground as the vampire pulled the sword back out and was getting ready to plunge the sword back in.

"Hey." John yelled. The vampires turned around and saw John running to them. But before John could reach them they took off running in the other direction. Any other time he would have ran after them but the guy laying on the ground needed him more.

"Randy go get Star. Trish bring me my bag." John yelled leaning down to see if the guy was still breathing.

"Here John." Trish say running up to John with his bag in tow. "Is he still alive?"

"I don't feel a pulse but his breathing." John said with a concern look on his face.

"Is that even possible?"

"I don't know but I need to stop the bleeding. Pass me the towel out my bag." Trish unzip the bag a pulled out a white towel and passed it to him. John grabbed the towel on placed it over the wound applying pressure.

"John what happened?" John looked up and saw Star and Randy running to him.

"We pulled up and saw this guy getting attacked by vamps. One of the vamps stab him a sword."

"We got to get him to a hospital." Randy said.

Star leaned down to feel for a pulse and didn't find one but felt that he was still breathing. "I don't think a hospital is going to help him."

"What why not?" Trish ask with her voice full of concern.

"Well because I don't think his human."

**So what do you guys think? Please don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 2

"What?" John, Trish and Randy said in unison.

"How do you know." John asked still applying pressure to the wound.

"Because it's not normal for a human to breath and not have a pulse. Plus that cross on you ring John is burning him." Star said standing up and backing away from John and the guy.

John look down at the small cross shape burn on the vampires arm which he was holding before also standing up and backing away from the vampire. "He's a vampire."

"Yeah looks like it." Star said still looking down at the vampire laying on the ground.

"If his a vamp then why were the other vamps attacking him. I thought they all stuck together." Trish ask walking closer to John.

"I don't know but we're going to find out. Randy help John get him in the house." Star said walking over and picking John's bag up off the ground.

"Whoa I'm not touching him. What if he wakes up while we're moving him?" Randy asked with concern in his voice.

"I'll stake him." John said grabbing his bag from Star and pulling out a very sharp wood stake and placed it in the back pocket of his jeans."Do you have any rope Star?"

"Yeah I got some."

"Good go get it ready. Trish... Trish." John looked over and saw Trish staring at the vampire.

"TRISH."

"Uh oh sorry John must of blanked out for a second. What can I do?"

"I need you to put the car in the driveway. Okay?"

"Yep no problem." Trish said walking in to the direction of the car.

"Come on Randy lets get him up." John grabbed the vampire arms while Randy got his feet.

"I swear John if he bites me I'm gonna kick you ass."

"He won't I promise." John laughed

John and Randy was able to get the vampire in the house without him waking up. They carried him into the living room and laid he on the couch. The living was a was big but cozy. There was a book shelf that was full of books on vampires, witches, pass slayers, pass watchers, and other demons. There was two overstuffed dark red color chairs that matched the couch that the vampire is laying on. There was a square glass coffee table sitting in the middle of the floor separating the couch from the two chairs. Two smaller version of the glass table sitting on both sides of the couch. And a fireplace.

"Damn why did he have to be so heavy." Randy said sitting on the arm of the couch trying to catch his breath.

"He wasn't that heavy?" John said as he was waiting for Star to come back from the basement with the rope.

"What? Look at this dude his covered in muscles. He must weight like 300 pounds." Randy said looking over his shoulder at the vampire.

Outside John couldn't see the vampire all that good, but in the light he saw that he was covered in muscles like Randy said. He was about 6'5. He had short black hair, a thin patch of hair that went from his bottom lip to his chin and he had earrings in both ears. He was wearing black jeans and a tight black short sleeve shirt that showed off the tattoos on his arms. '_His kind of cute._' John thought to himself, '_What the hell are you thinking John his a vamp you can't date a vamp. Beside he probably straight._'

"Here's your key's John" Trish said walking into the house closing the door behind herself.

"Thanks" John said snapping out of his thoughts,"Trish can you run upstairs and get a towel and some water?"

"Sure be right back" Trish running up stairs.

"What do you need with a towel and water?" Randy asked walking over to John.

"I need to clean the wound and make sure he's not loosening anymore blood before I tie him up."

"Why? He'll survive, his a vamp."

"I know he'll survive but the more blood he lose the hungrier he gets. Which is a really, really bad thing."

Randy thought about it for a second. "Trish where the hell is that towel and water?" Randy yelled.

"Here's the rope John" Star said walking into the living room passing the rope to John. "Is it going to be strong enough?"

"Yeah I hope so." John said turning his back to the vampire, "His a big guy and having vamp strength on top of that he might break the rope with a flick of his wrist."

Trish was walking back downstairs listening to John and Star conversation when she looked over and notice the vampire was waking up. "John."

"Yeah Trish." John looked over to the stairs where Trish is standing.

"He's waking up."

John looked over to the couch and saw the vampire starting to move. "This can't be good." John said pulling the stake out his back pocket.

Trish placed the towel and the pail of water on the table that was next by the couch before walked over to John and the others. "Shouldn't you try to tie him up before he fully wakes up?"

"It too late for that." John said standing protectively in front of his friends. They watched as the vampire open his eyes before closing them back and opened them again.

"Where the hell am I?" The vampire said putting one of his hands over his eyes trying to block out the bright lights in the room.

"Stay still and you won't find yourself at the sharp end of a stake." John said not taking his eyes off of the vampire.

"What?" The vampire said as he sat up on the couch but stop moving when he felt the pain from the stab wound. He place his hand over it, "What the hell did you do to me?"

John saw the hurt and anger that flash through his eyes. John notice that one eye was violet and the other was green. '_Damn look at those eyes. He keeps getting more and more sexy. What the hell are you doing? Stop checking the vamp out._' John thought to himself.

"We didn't do anything your vamp friends did that." Trish said walking from behind John.

"They're not my friends. They're just some vampires that want me dead." The vampire said starting to stand up.

"Stay where you are." John said taking a step closer to the vampire.

"Why? What you going to do slayer, stake an innocent vampire because he wanted to stand up?"

"Vampires are never innocent."

"How did you know he's a slayer?" Randy said walking to stand next by John.

"Every slayer have a certain look in their eyes. Plus the stake pretty much gave it away but it doesn't matter his not going to stake me."

"Don't be so sure about..." Before John could finish his sentence. The vampire held up one of his hands making everyone and everything but himself stop moving. They all stood froze in the spot they was standing.

The vampire walked over to John and took the stake out of John's hand and tossed it on the couch before turning back to John. "Your kind of cute." The vampire said admiring John's facial features. He turned away from John and walked over to the table and grab the water and towel "I assume this is for me." He walked back to the couch and sat down placing the towel in the water. He raised his hand again and the room unfroze.

"...that." John look over down at his hand and saw the stake was missing. He looked over at the vampire and saw him removing his shirt, revealing another tattoo on his stomach, and starting to clean his wound, "What the hell just happened?"

"You should think twice before messing with a witch." The vampire said continuing to clean his wound.

"What? Wait I thought you were a vampire." Star said moving closer to John.

"I am." He said tossing the towel back in the water and picking up his shirt look at the huge cut hole in it, "Damn I just got this shirt. Does anyone have a shirt I could borrow?" He asked tossing his shirt on the floor.

"Yeah John does." Randy said pointing to John.

"Shut up Randy." John said not taking his sight off the vampire. "But you just said you're a witch."

"I am a witch. Well half witch half vampire."

"No way. Your him." Star said in shock

"Who?" Trish said moving closer to Star.

"He's the vampire that watchers have been talking about for centuries. No one really knew if he was real or just a myth. But he's here I can't believe this. He's the reason why I became a watcher.

"Who is he Star?" Randy ask walking over to Star and Trish

"He's the son of a vampire and a witch." Star said with a smile.

"Yep the one and only." The vampire said with a smile that revealed his long and very sharp fangs.

"But vampire can't have kids. Right?" John asked looking over to Star.

"Yeah you right but..."

"But my father was different." The vampire said cutting Star off. "Can I get that shirt now. I'm getting a little cold sitting here shirtless."

"How is your father different from any other vamp?"

"If you get me a shirt I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Fine Randy go out to my car there's a shirt in there somewhere." John said passing the keys to Randy

"Be back in a sec."

The vampire watched as Randy run out the house before tuning back to John. "So John how long have you been a slayer?"

"I'm not answering any of your questions until you answer mine."

"Its just a simple question, but fine you can ask me one simple question if you answer mine."

"Fine. I've been a slayer for 6 years."

"Wow not as long as I thought, but long than most slayers I crossed paths with."

"What happened to the slayers that you crossed paths with?" Trish asked with a look of concern on her face.

"That's a long story but I'll be happy to tell you when I get a shirt. You can't still ask me a simple question." The vampire said winking at Trish.

"Okay. What is your name?"

"It David or just Dave."

"What? No last name?" John mumbled leaning against the wall.

"It's Batista. Are you always this uptight John?"

"I am not uptight."

"Here's the shirt." Randy said walking back in the house. He tossed the blue sleeveless shirt to David.

"Blue not really my color but it'll do" David said putting the shirt on. "Okay where should I start?"

"Start with how your father, a vampire, could have a child." John said leaning against the nearest wall.

"Okay pull up a chair it's a long story."

"I'm gotta go and get us all something to drink. Before you start David." Star said as she headed for the kitchen

"How long have you two known John." David asked pointing at Randy and Trish

"Six years. We went to high school together." Trish said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"How long have you known he was a slayer?"

"Five years." Randy said sitting on the floor in front of Trish.

"And you watcher approved of them knowing your little secret?" David asked looking at John.

"No but it's too late now." John said walking over to the other chair and sitting down.

"Do your parent know?"

"Do you always talk this much?"

"Sorry just trying make small talk until your watcher comes back." David said with a smile.

Trish and Randy knew that questions hit a nerve in John. They knew that John still wasn't over his dads death, no matter how much he said he is. And that his mother hate being around him because he looks so much like his dad. That's why she moved back to Massachusetts and left him here after he started college.

"So Dave." Randy said trying to change the subject. "How old are you?"

"I'm 226. I was born in 1780."

"But you look so young."Trish said scooting back in the chair

"I know. I stop ageing at 32 which is the age my father was when he was turned into a vampire."

"226... that's old." Randy said with a smile.

"Randy he doesn't need you to tell that." Star said walking into the living room with a tray with five mugs full of coffee, a cup with cream, five spoons and a bowl of sugar. She placed the tray on the coffee table. And started put cream and sugar in each mug. She passed the mugs out but stop before she handed David his, "Oh I forgot can't you drink coffee David? If not I can't get you some water or something... well something but blood."

"No coffee's fine I can handle coffee." David excepted the mug from Star, "Thank you Star." He smiled and took a sip of the coffee.

"So are you going to tell us how you came to be or should I just stake you now." John said standing up and letting Star have his seat.

"Wow you really don't have any patience do you?" David said placing his mug back in the tray.

"When it comes to vampires no I don't."

"Well maybe a vampire should teach you how to have some." John bad attitude was starting to piss him off.

"And what? Your going to be the one to teach me." John step closer to David pushing the coffee table over some with his leg.

David stood up coming face to face with John, "Well since there's no other vampire around right now I guess so."

"Hey guys stop it now." Star said standing up and stepping between David and John.

"Move out the way Star." John said through clench teeth not taking his eyes off of David.

"You better listen to your watcher slayer. If you know what's good for you." David said stepping back a little, giving Star a little more room.

"John I said stop." Star said again. She placed her hands on John's chest trying to push John back but with no avail.

"I know what's good for me. And what's good for me right now would be me kicking your ass." John yelled completely ignoring Star.

"You think you can kick my ass?" David laughed but grow back serious, "No slayer that I ever fought kicked my ass or even survived the fight. So if you think you can take your best shot."

"Okay." John pushed Star out the way and brought his left fist up connecting with David's jaw."

David stumbled back from the power of the punch. "You asshole." David snarled before his fist connected with John's right cheek.

Before John could throw another punch Randy grabbed his arm. And Star and Trish grabbed David's arms.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Star yell holding on to David's arm.

"LET ME GO RANDY I'M GONNA KICK HE'S BLOOD SUCKING ASS!" John yell trying to pull his arm away from Randy without hurting him.

"COME ON SLAYER LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN TURN ME INTO DUST." David snarled

"STOP IT!!" Star yell standing in front of David still holding his arm and pushed him back hard enough for him to fall on the couch. She turned around and faced John and Randy who was still holding on to John's arm. "Randy take John for a walk so he can walk off his bad attitude."

"I'm not leaving you and Trish in here alone with him" John said pointing to David.

"Are you sure Star?" Randy asked showing his concern.

"Me and Trish will be fine. Now go."

"I'm not going anywhere." John said pulling his arm out of Randy's grip.

"John I'm not asking you I'm telling you. And as you watcher I suggest you do as I say." For some reason Star felt somewhat safe around David.

John knew when every Star brought up her role in his life she meant business. "Alright fine. Come on Randy." John turned to walk out the room but stop and turned back and glared at David. "If anything happens to Star or Trish while I'm gone. I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" David asked with a smirk.

John glared at him a few more seconds before heading to the door with Randy walking behind him. Star watched John and Randy leave out the house before turned around and glaring at David. He was rubbing his hand over his chin. She knew he was going to have a huge bruise on it. "Trish go and get his some ice for his chin."

"I don't need any ice I'll be fine." David mumbled.

"Fine suit yourself." Star walked over on pushed the coffee table back in place before picking up hers and John's cups up off the floor, thankfully nothing had spilled, she place them on the tray next to David's, Trish's and Randy's and took it back in the kitchen.

Which left Trish alone in the room with David. She stared at David wondering if she should ask him the question that she been thinking about asking him since he said what he said about John.

David could feel Trish's eyes on him. "What is it Trish?"

"Huh?" Trish did realize he knew she was staring at him.

"What do you want?" David tried not to sound to mean. It wasn't Trish that hit him. He had no reason to be mad at her.

"Nothing."

"You must want something if your staring at me. So what is it?"

"Well you said earlier that every slayer have a certain look in their eyes and that John had that look. So what is it?" Trish asking sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Maybe you should ask his watcher."

"I don't want an answer from her I want one from you."

David leaned back on the couch and stared at Trish for awhile before answering her question. "It's the look of a person that has a death wish."

**Don't forget to review**

**Peace & Love **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

**Note:** Sorry it took so long.

**Wrestlemania21**

**DJ Lethal rocks **

**shannygoat **

**buffyvamp**

Thank you for all your reviews.

Chapter 3

Trish stared at David in disbelief before speaking again. "What? That's crazy John doesn't have a death wish." She laughed but grow back serious when she saw no amusement on his face. "No I don't believe you."

"Believe what?" Star ask walking back in the living room.

"That John has a death wish." Trish said without taking her eyes off of David. "Star tell him John doesn't have one." There was only silence. Trish looked over at Star she was look at the floor. "Tell him Star." Trish said with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Trish I can't." Star said looking back a Trish. Star saw the shock that when through Trish's eyes.

"So your tell me one of my best friends wants to die." Trish said as she was standing up.

"I'm really not sure Trish. I just know from what other watcher told me about their slayers that every slayer has one."

"But John isn't like the other slayers. He's strong than the others. He's the first male slayer damnit."

"I know Trish. But it doesn't matter if he's stronger, faster or even smarter than the pass slayers. He's still a slayer."

"Well how do he get a death wish? Maybe we could keep him from having one." Trish said with desperation in her voice.

"There's no way you can't keep him from having one." David speaking for the first time since Star came back in the room.

"Why not?" Star asked walking over to the couch sitting on one side of David as Trish sat on the other side. Star and Trish didn't know why but that felt comfortable and safe being this close to David.

"Because when he realize being a slayer is a lifetime full job he is going to wish for death. He may not think about it everyday but its still going to be there in the back of his mind."

"What if he just stops being a slayer?" Trish ask.

"The slayer in him won't let him just stop. As long as there are vampires and demons that slayer is going to fight, John is going to fight." David knew telling Trish and Star this was breaking their hearts hell it was breaking his unbeating heart but he had no choice but to tell therm. Before David could say anything else they heard the front door opening.

"No death wish talk while John is around okay." Star said before John and Randy could hear what she was saying.

"Okay." David and Trish said in unison.

John walk in the living room but stopped in his track when he saw how close Trish and Star was sitting next to David. "Don't you three look like best friends." John said his voice full of sarcasm.

"John don't you start again."Star said.

"Fine I won't." He walked over to one of the chairs and sat down as Randy sat in the other. "So have you got anything usefully out of him or should I stake him now."

"We haven't really talked about anything. We was waiting for you two to come back."Star said looking at Trish and David. "I guess we could start now."

"Where do you want me to start." David asked sitting back on the couch trying to get as comfortable as he could. Being squeezed between two people isn't really comfortable for a man his size. Not that he was complaining. Trish and Star we two very beautiful women but they weren't really his type. John was more his type.

"How did your parents meet?" Trish asked.

"Well its your typical boy meets girl. Girl finds out boy a vampire, boy finds out girls a witch. They fall in love and want to get married. Both families disprove of the relationship. Boy and girl runs away finds a very powerful high priest to wed them. Priest performs a blood ceremony..."

"What's a blood ceremony?" Randy asked cutting David off.

"It when the wife and the husband to be drink each other blood. Its how a high priest ends their marriage ceremonies."

"Eww...that's gross." Trish said.

"To vampire's it isn't, to others it is. But when your in love like my mother and father were it doesn't matter. But there are different side affect to sharing blood especially if the couple comes from very different and powerful families."

"What where some of the side effects for your parents?" Trish asked.

"The side effect for my father was that he was able to cast some pretty good spells. The side effect for my mother was she got the immortality and the strength of a vampire. Anyways when my grandmother on my moms side founded out they got married she was beyond pissed she wanted revenge. So she got one of her many spells and called a powerful spirit. No one knows his really name so everyone calls him Undertaker."

"I've heard of him." Star said, "He can't hurt anyone so why would she go to him?"

"Your right he can't hurt anyone because of his curse but he can change and make destinies. So she called upon him to change my mom destiny to becoming pregnant with me."

"Okay your mom got pregnant but how could your father, a vampire, be the one to be her pregnant?" Star ask.

"That was another side affect of the blood ceremony. For about a year my father was half human. Know one knew this but Undertake and my grandmother which I still don't know how she found out. But my mom and dad didn't know until like three months after she got pregnant."

"Umm...How was you being born revenge?" Randy asked

"My grandmother want me to be born so when I got older I would kill my father and his side of the family. But her plan back fired I didn't kill my father or anyone from his family."

"She must of being pissed." Randy said

"Oh she was."

"So both of you parents are still alive. Right?" Trish ask..

"Mother yes. Father no. Unfortunately my mom became so power hungry that she kill my father. Which I didn't find out she killed him until sixty years later. When she tried to kill me." David stop talking as he remembered how close he was to his father. Even though its been a hundred years since his father was kill he still missed him.

John was shocked to hear that he had something in common with the vampire. That his father was also not part of his life because he was killed not the same way but still they were both gone.

"Why did she kill your dad? And why would she want to kill you?" Star asked.

"My father was the king of a strong clan of vampires called Blood Winter. And she knew that when he died she would take control of the clan because she was the queen."

"So she kill him for the control of the clan." Randy said finishing David's sentences.

"Correct. Since no slayers could get close enough to him as long as his loyal vampires were around she decided she would do it her self."

"I've heard of that clan before. They got their name from a mass murder they commit on the coldest winter night ever in the history of Rome, Italy." Star said.

"I was seven when that happen." A small smile spread across David's face as he remember that night. "Twenty families was killed that night. All I remember from that night is that there was a lot of blood, screaming, crying and praying. All of the fathers and sons were killed and turned into vampires. Some of the mothers where raped and turned. The only people that wasn't hurt was the the teenage daughters, the younger kids and the mother of the younger kids because my mother begged my father and the clan not to kill them."

"That so terrible." Trish said.

"I know my mother had a weak spot for young children and their mothers."

"No it not terrible that they lived. It's terrible that these families were ripped apart by your father and his clan. I'm starting to think your mom did a good thing by killing you dad." Trish said her voice full of anger.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that part about my mom doing a good thing by killing my dad." David said as his expression turned serious.

"I'm sorry David I didn't mean it like that... I... umm..."

"It okay Trish. I know what you mean. I even thought about that before." David said with a smile showing off his fangs.

'_Look at that smile it's so sexy. And those eyes are amazing_.' John thought to himself. '_Whoa snap out of it. His is bad, evil and his a vamp. You are a slayer you can't have feeling for him.' _John thought were interrupted by Randy.

"So the vamps that was attacking you outside were they part of the clan?" Randy asks.

"Yeah. As you can see my mother really wants me dead."

"Wait a minute." John spoke for the first time since David started his story, "If your father was the king and you mother is the queen that means you're the prince and next in line to take over this clan." When the group of friend realized what John just said they looked at David in shock.

"Oh this keeps getting better and better." John muttered.

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
